The present invention relates to labels used to provide price and other information in retail stores. More specifically, the present invention relates to electronic labels for attaching to consumer goods in retail stores.
Price labels or tags are frequently attached to consumer goods in retail stores to price information and other information to consumers. Such tags are typically provided for the convenience of the consumer. The price labels are often also used by a cashier during checkout in order to charge the customer for the goods. However, due to the introduction of bar codes, UPC and SKU codes, price tags are typically no longer needed by the cashier. Instead, the bar code can be read by a bar code reader or other information related to the product can be entered into a computerized point of sale (POS) device which totals the purchase. Further, RFID tags are being used to identify products. The RFID tag is energized when it is placed in the proximity of an RFID tag reader. This causes circuitry within the RFID tag to transmit digital data which is stored in a memory. The data can be used to identify the goods associated with the RFID tag.
Even though price tags are no longer required by the cashier, they continue to be used to provide price information to customers. In some instances, pricing information can be placed on the shelves or racks which carry goods. However, if the goods are separated from their display rack, a consumer will not be able to determine the price of the goods. Further, some goods may require individual pricing such as certain clothing items, or other products which are not suited for placement on racks or shelves.
One problem with price labels is that if the price is changed or for some other reason it is desired to modify the label, the label must be physically altered. This is a time consuming process and may lead to additional errors in labeling. Further, it is difficult to maintain accurate inventory information with such labels.
There is an ongoing effort to introduce transmitters, such as RFID tags, into consumer goods. The introduction of such transmitters can be used to replace or augment other codes or information carried on consumer goods such as UPC or SKU codes. Such codes can be used to automate the checkout process. Such automation increases the speed and the accuracy of the checkout process. Further, the transmitters can be used to assist in automating the inventory process. The use of RFID tags on consumer goods is described in the article entitled “Wireless Technology Reshapes Retailers”, by A. Bednarz Network World, Aug. 12, 2002.